Friends Are Bittersweet
by Queen Sapphire
Summary: Friends are lovable creatures with big hearts that you could be happy with but it could lead to hateful arguments, negative thoughts and painful suffering broken bonds. They will break you apart 'cause a slip. Humans make mistakes, hurt people and doing stupid stuff but humans are weak, they need someone to comfort with, the light wipes the darkness away from their fragile hearts.


Friends

* * *

_I got their back. I help them out. I make sacrifices for them. _

My head is going to explode because of this drama.

Just one slip, that's all I get and this happens.

_Friends. Friendships. They make your head swirl or fills in happiness. The pros and the cons._

I say sorry even it was not my fault because I just want to stop this argument, I feel that we're drifting apart as we fight more and more.

_I hate it. It makes my heart heavy and painful._

Arguing about some petty things. I try to be the mature one, so we don't end up being acquaintances. I am trying to balancing our friendship but you keep on spitting out fire.

_Could you shut up and listen to me? You didn't even listen to my reason. Don't act like you're the ruler of the world, people can have different opinions, you know?_

"**YOUR JOKES ARE HURTING ME. IT'S NOT EVEN FREAKING FUNNY."**

I laugh, bitterly. You think these are insults? Best friends always criticize each other because they know they don't mean it, they know their flaws can be funny, so why can't share a laugh with each other? I even insult you any harsher words, I just call you a "bum", that's what I call people who irks me in interest.

_Oh, if you are reading this now. You'll be surprise since I call so many people "bums"._

"**YOUR INSULTS MAKE ME WANT TO RIP OFF MY HEAD. HOW ABOUT I INSULT YOU THAT MAKES YOU WANNA RIP OFF YOUR HEAD?"**

Go ahead, insult me. I've heard so much insults, I laugh at their pitiful attempts. I don't break easily like you. I have tasted reality and it doesn't taste like candies or fun. It taste bittersweet, it can be bitter and it can be sweet.

_I stand tall. I won't fall._

"**PEOPLE AREN'T PERFECT LIKE YOU VIEW. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU INSULTED MY DRAWING."**

You have never understood me. Never. I know that people aren't perfect, look at me and look at yourself. I knew that since I look at the mirror with my messed up face. If I ever insulted your art, I insult it with constructive criticism, I don't insult it with the words like "ugly", "eewww" or even "what is that?" I am not that heartless.

_You have never understood me. I gave you advice but it was not useful at all. I AM SORRY THAT I HAVE NEVER EXPERIENCE THAT EPISODE BEFORE, ASK SOMEONE WHO ALREADY EXPERIENCED IT._

I tried to give you advice, I try. I gave it with effort. You think I am doing this with no-effort? I DON'T DO THAT WAY. I TRY! DAMN IT! AND YOU KEEP COMPLAINING ABOUT IT. PEOPLE ARE NOT **FUCKING** PERFECT LIKE YOU SAID. OR DID YOU FORGET? Hyprocite.

"**NO OFFENCE HONEY BUT YOURE LIKE A PIG WHEN YOUR EATING , CONSTANTLY BURPING ALL THE TIME LIKE YOU SOMETIMES DONT ACT LIKE A GIRL!"**

_**I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT THAT.** I LIKE IT BECAUSE THAT MAKES ME "ME", THAT MAKES WHO I AM. AN ORIGINAL. GO AHEAD, SPIT SHIT AT ME. I WON'T BACK DOWN. YOU KEEP ON SPITTING FIRE, I WILL TOO. _

" **AND HOW THE HECK AM'I SUPPOSE TO HELP YOU WITH YOUR FREAKING PROBLEMS DO YOU EVER TELL US THAT YOU HAVE PROBLEMS?"**

_HAVE YOU EVER TRIED TO HELPING ME OPEN UP? HAVE YOU EVER ASKED? I AM SO SORRY THAT I AM SO INSECURE. I AM SORRY THAT I BOTTLED-UP MY EMOTIONS, SO NO ONE IS GONNA GET WORRIED ABOUT ME. IF I RELEASED MY EMOTIONS, I WILL BE OUT OF CHARACTER, PEOPLE WILL SAY "THAT'S WEIRD" OR ETC. AND NO ONE WILL EVER SEE ME CRY._

"**THE WAY SHE SAY IT IT'S FINE FOR ME BUT THE WAY YOU SAY IT, IT'S INSULTING."**

_Hey, I say it like in a motone voice. I say it to everybody. Problem with it? Deal with it. You are being bias, you like the way she says it but not me?! We say the same thing!_

* * *

I am crying.

Cry? Don't cry, ok? Be strong, Don't cry all right? Drink some water.

I don't want to lose a friend.

Don't worry, you won't. I promise, if I break it. I will do anything to get you back as a friend. So, don't cry.

Thank you.

Your welcome, that's what friends do.

_Friendships are amazing, it can be depressing, it can be hurtful but there is a way out of it, you and your friends will be always there for you, no matter what happens. They got their back and you got theirs. It's an everlasting bond between two humans with either different personalities or the same._

* * *

_Isn't it beautiful?_


End file.
